An alcohol consumer upon consuming a shot (i.e., a glass of alcoholic drink), generally follows it up with a chaser to tone down the effect of the stronger shot. The chaser could be any milder beverage such as a beer, juice, or even water. It is recommended that the chaser be consumed immediately after consuming the shot. Usually, the two beverages, i.e., the shot and the chaser, are served in two different containers and as a result of it, an alcohol servicing establishment, such as a bar, nightclub, etc., has to manage two containers per customer, which is an inconvenience to begin with. Especially, at peak business hours, this affair of juggling between multiple containers becomes all the more inconvenient due to multiple consumers, space constraints, and etc. One undesirable outcome that might arise out of the mismanagement is the delay in serving the chaser, which, as mentioned earlier, is not recommendable. There is certainly a need in the art for a solution involving beverage containers that can significantly smooth down the operations at an alcohol serving establishment and enhance the drinking experience.